


Should've Been Nicer

by frogtold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtold/pseuds/frogtold
Summary: a middle aged man and his two sons were disrespectful to someone, should've been nicer
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship, father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Should've Been Nicer

Mark woke up bound. He was hands and ankles were roped together. He was naked as well, how had he not woken up during that? He was gagged with something nasty. It tasted like sweat and body odor. He was in the main room of the cabin he had rented, it was hunting season and it was ritual for the men in the family to come out here. He felt movement to his right. He turned his head and saw to his horror it was his eldest, Jake. He was in the same situation as him. Jake looked around groggily, panic slowly grew on his scraggly face. Past Jake was his youngest, Luke. He was wide awake. Before Mark could even process what was happening someone entered the room. 

The man was wearing all black, his face was covered with a black bandanna even. The only trait he could pick out was that the man had hay colored hair, and that he was stocky. Without speaking he bent down and attached someone to Luke's penis. It looked like a silicone cock ring of some sort. The man attached the same thing to Jake, then Mark. He backed away and pulled out his phone. Before Mark knew it the cock ring was vibrating. He tried to will himself not to get hard, Jake and Luke were both standing at mast already, their teenage hormones and lack of control making it easy. Mark held out for as long as he could before he too was fully hard. 

It didn't take long for both Jake and Luke to begin panting heavily. They were going to cum. The man knew it too, the vibrating stopped. The boys grunted loudly through their gags, Mark stayed quiet. The man stared at them for a little bit before leaving. When he returned there were two more men dressed exactly as he was. 

They grabbed each of us. Pulling us to our feet and leading us to separate places. Mark shouted through his gag, he didn't want to lose sight of his sons, god knows what was going to happen to them. The man slapped him harder the more he grunted. When he finally stopped his face stung. 

Mark was brought into the master bedroom, he lost his sons somewhere on the way. He prayed for them. He was shoved to his knees. Finally the man spoke.

"You're going to suck my dick." He said. The man pulled the gag out of his mouth. It was Jake's underwear. Jesus. 

'No! Release me and my family!" Mark shouted as soon as he could.

"I don't think I will. Suck my dick or I'll make one of your sons do it. How old are they anyway?" 

When Mark didn't respond the man slapped him so hard his ears were ringing. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question."

"17 and 14. Leave them alone! Please!" He pleaded.

The man ignored his begging and pulled his pants down. He was hung even flaccid, and uncut. "Suck or they will." He said again. Before slapping Mark one more time and yanking him by his hair so that he was face to face with that veiny monstrosity. Tears and shame bubbled up inside him as he opened his mouth and let the man guide his dick in. Mark gagged at the taste as the man got hard and started leaking precum. 

The man was thrusting as deep as he could down Mark's throat, he couldn't take it very deep and as far as the man got it still made him gag horribly. the man kept thrusting, oblivious to the suffering that Mark was going through. He prayed this wasn't happening to Jake and Luke as well. As time went by Mark began taking him deeper, until his nose and beard were touching the mans pubes and nuts. The man began thrusting even more aggressively. Before he knew it his throat was filled with cock and cum. The man thrusted lazily a couple times before pulling out. Mark was gasping for breath when the man spoke.

"You know. I thought I had gotten a rotten deal having to break in a big bellied middle aged man covered in hair like a grizzly. You proved me wrong. Let's see what your boys think." He said before turning Mark's head. Jake and Luke were watching him on their hands and knees, their asses were facing upward. Their faces were so embarrassed when they made eye contact with him that Mark flushed red with shame. "I bet you're wondering what they're doing with their asses up. While don't you come take a look." The man who had assaulted him said. He gripped Mark by his hair and dragged him so that he was crawling on his hands and knees. When he got behind them his eyes went wide. There were dildos in both their asses, and if Mark's ears were right they vibrating inside them. The men who had taken them away were thrusting the dildos in and out of their holes. He grunted in surprise as the cock ring started vibrating. It didn't take long for him to get. He was ashamed because it wasn't just from the cock ring, it was from the sight in front of him. Watching tall and lanky Jake, always such a punk with a smart mouth whimpering. And Luke, with his egotistical jock body. They were both hairy like him, none on their chest yet though. their asses though were rife with dark hair, like his. "Well, that's interesting. We only turned on your cock ring for a minute or two, we turned it off around 5 minutes ago and you're still hard and dripping precum. And you've been transfixed with your sons asses. Why is that Mark?" The man said. Both his sons turned their heads to look at him. Panic gripped him. He didn't know what to say. "I uh, I mean I uh, I thought the vibrations were still going." He said at last. Sweat beaded on his forehead as their eyes looked into his. Luke was puzzled, Jake was angry. Oh god - Jake probably thought he had planned this. They both turned their heads forward again after a slap on the ass. The leader, so Mark decided, brought him to the bathroom. This time he was allowed to walk there. "You like this. What would you like to do to them? Before you say nothing, I know that's a lie. I saw how hard you got just from watching them.”

**Author's Note:**

> bored !


End file.
